Testing The Boundaries
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: If the choice is between losing the person you love or joining the person you love, of course joining them is the logical answer... But does that answer still count if you have to give up everything to be with them? Warning, character death.


**_Written for NickiForDracos '**The Summary/Title/Character Challenge!' challenge. ** _**

**_Background info : It's been three years since the battle of Hogwarts. Draco became a werewolf and Harry an Auror. It is also a little bit OOC, but who cares?))_******

Harry hated himself for what he was doing. He shouldn't be seeing Draco like this, but he had to. It was the last night the two would be able to be together for a long time. Why ruin it? His hand brushed through the blondes slender hair. The room of the Three Broomsticks was dark and cramp, just the way Harry liked it. Him lying on the bed while Draco doing anything to please Harry. It had been this way for eight months. It started out as a one night stand when Harry was pissed but the addiction took the hold for him. At first it was because Draco was a good fuck, but Harry slowly realised he had feelings for Malfoy; Strong feelings that had nothing to do with sex. He loved Draco. Now Draco was going to be taken away. The worst thing was that Draco had no idea. The oblivious 20 year old moved up from under the black and white quilt.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking Harrys attention away from the ceiling. His hand was still in the blondes' hair but it slowly drifted off.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry lied. "Why?"

"Well, for one you are a horrid liar. Plus, I've been sucking you for a good five minutes and nothing has happened." This was true. Usually as soon as Draco even comes inches away from Harrys cock it's up and ready for action but it was still laying there.

"I'm not really in the mood I guess" Harry replied. Draco raised an eyebrow, curious to what was going on in Harrys mind.

"If you're not in the mood, why did you decide to come over?" This question made Harry feel horrible, like he was just using Draco for sex but he wasn't.

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to be with you" he shrugged, grabbing hold of Dracos hands and played with the fingers. He decided to distract Draco by giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Unfortunately this didn't work, as shown by Draco pulling away.

"No, it's not just that. There's something you're not telling me Potter." Harry winced with the use of his last name. It was only ever used when Draco was getting really angry.

"I can't talk to you about it"

"Tell me" Draco snapped. His teeth were clenched and he looked as if he was going to explode soon if Harry didn't tell him anything. Harry sighed; he had to tell the truth. He pulled himself up from under Draco and the blonde moved away, as if he was scared to be too close.

"The other Aurors are coming to pick you up tomorrow." Draco froze the moment Harry said Aurors. He knew why they were coming, and what they were going to do with him.

"No, no they're not. They're not taking me away" he insisted stumbling out of the bed.

"Draco, don't do this," Harry moaned. It was cold and Draco was just in his boxers. Harry watched as Draco tried to apparate but couldn't. Next he moved for the door but it wouldn't open. "You can't leave. I put a spell on this room so you're stuck here for the rest of the night" Harry finally said, ignoring all the pants from his helpless loved one. He hated doing this, but it was his job.

"Why are they taking me away?"

"You know why. You killed a girl," Harry said angrily.

"But it was an accident. I didn't mean to. You've got to believe me." Tears quickly fell out of Dracos eyes. He didn't like thinking about the incident. "You have to save me."

"Draco, you're not going to prison. You're going to Lupin Institute. It's just a place where they look after you; help you control your urges." Lupin Institute was created in dedication of Remus Lupin. Harry thought Draco was going to be safe. The only problem was that it was in Siberia so the two had to be away from one another. got out of bed and walked over to his lover. Just a grab of the hands made Draco stop shivering.

"Can you...can you come with me?" What? Harry pulled away. He did love Draco, honestly but he couldn't. He was still with Ginny. If she knew about Draco she'd leave him. Plus, he was likely to get fired from his job. You can't be involved with a werewolf. His life was going fine for a change. He had a loving family, a perfect job and Draco on the side. If he went with Draco, he was going to have to give up everything he worked so hard for. He didn't think he was able to do it. "Please Harry. I need you. Will you please come with me?" Draco asked. No, not asked, pleaded. It had definitely been a change in personality since they first met. The once proud arrogant Slytherin now trembling, some would say it was impossible.

"I have a family back home. I've got Ginny, Teddy. I can't leave them," Harry insisted. He didn't want to leave them. He simply couldn't. Not even for the beautiful, amazing Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Draco. I really do," his hand went back to Dracos but the blonde pulled away. It was as if he felt abandoned and betrayed which he probably did.

"If you did than that little tart wouldn't separate us." Draco shouted. That was the final straw for Harry. In less than a second his wand went from resting on the night stand to being clenched in Harrys hand, threatening the Slytherins neck.

"Listen Malfoy. You have no idea what I have been through. Is it my fault that I finally want some normality? I do love you, but I can't be with you. You have no idea what I'm risking just being here with you"

"Harry, you're scaring me" Draco whimpered.

"But don't you EVER insult Ginny in front of me. You got that?" There was no reply, just a big gasp. Dracos eyes were dilating and Harry started to get worried. "Draco? Are you ok?" Draco fell to the ground. He was in so much pain. You could just hear and see it.

"It's happening Harry" Draco managed to gasp out. Shit, a full moon. How could Harry have forgotten? He dropped his wand and quickly rushed over. Draco started to transform; his clothes were ripping off and his body becoming hairy and that off a wolf. The cries got louder but Harry still held Draco. "No, leave" Draco insisted. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." So Harry ran. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he did. Although, he didn't get very far. Only to the other side of the door as the spell only worked on Draco. There Harry stayed, hearing the howls and cries of the man he loved, aching to be saved but he knew he couldn't. He felt the wolf clawing the door, hoping it was able to escape. Draco was trapped in there and Harry couldn't help him. Not even words of comfort were able to escape his lips. He ignored all the other magical creatures walking past. They were used to odd noises coming from rooms, but not of a half naked Harry Potter sitting on the other side. Some tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't say anything. He'd obliviate them in the morning, to make sure Ginny didn't hear about it.

There was no sleep that night for Harry. He just there, not doing anything. When the sun rose he finally went inside. Sure enough, the scarred Draco Malfoy was lying in a torn up room.

"Good morning" Harry said with a sad smile but there was no reply. "We wouldn't like the Aurors see you like that. Let's get you dressed" Harry found a few clothes lying around and dressed Draco, who did not take any action to respond to Harry. Once Draco was fully dressed Harry dressed himself and sat beside Draco. "I'm going to miss you" he whispered as he stroked the blonde's hair.

"You lied to me" Draco croaked back. This did break Harrys heart. It was true. He said he was always going to be there for Draco, but he wasn't.

"But I've never lied when I said I love you" he answered and gave Draco one last kiss. Joe and Vielo arrived just moments late and had no hesitation from grabbing the blonde boy up and taking him away.

Harry hadn't heard about Draco for three months. There was going to be a conference for the Aurors in Siberia so he volunteered to go, just to see Draco again. When he arrived the first thing he did was visit the institute but he was too late. Just a week earlier Draco had died from an attack on him by another werewolf. Harry had the choice to be there for Draco, to love him until the very end but he didn't. He just couldn't give up everything he had worked so hard to get. It was the biggest regret in Harrys life.


End file.
